Mike Morrison
American | birth_date = | birth_place = Medford, MA, USA | career_start = 2002 | draft = 186th overall | draft_year = 1998 | draft_team = Edmonton Oilers | image = | image_size = 230px | nickname = MO | former_teams = Phoenix Coyotes Edmonton Oilers Ottawa Senators Bridgeport Sound Tigers HDD Olimpija Ljubljana Modo Hockey }} Michael Morrison (born July 11, 1979) is an American professional ice hockey player. Morrison last played for Florida Everblades in East Coast Hockey League in 2009-10. Playing career Morrison was drafted in the 7th round, 186th overall by the Edmonton Oilers in the 1998 NHL Entry Draft. Morrison then played for the University of Maine for 4 years he spent time playing for the ECHL's Columbus Cottonmouths, Greenville Grrrowl and the AHL with the Edmonton Road Runners. After the NHL lockout, Morrison was given a chance to play in the NHL when goaltenders Ty Conklin and Jussi Markkanen were unable to carry for the Edmonton Oilers. In Morrison's first career NHL start, he stopped 31 shots to put his team on top 5–2 against the home team, the Colorado Avalanche. After that great performance in Denver, he earned more respect from teammates and coaches and received more starts. He had a great run and quietly became the Oilers' starting goaltender. After a few weeks of great play, his magic started wearing down and proved to be hot and cold like his teammates, Conklin and Markkanen. On March 7, 2006, Oilers head coach Craig MacTavish made a controversial decision of replacing Conklin with Morrison before heading into a shootout during a game against the rival Dallas Stars. The Oilers ended up losing that game by a shootout goal by Jussi Jokinen. On March 8, 2006 the Edmonton Oilers had finally gotten their goaltending solution by trading their 1st round pick in the 2006 NHL Entry Draft to the Minnesota Wild for goaltender Dwayne Roloson. As Edmonton had to unload a goaltender and could not find a trade partner, they had placed Mike Morrison on waivers. He was picked up by the Ottawa Senators to back up Ray Emery. On July 2, 2006, he was signed as a free agent by the Phoenix Coyotes to back up former Oilers starter Curtis Joseph and work with former Oiler greats, head coach Wayne Gretzky, and goalie coach Grant Fuhr. After posting a 0–3 record, a 6.14 Goals Against Average and a .790 Save Percentage, Morrison was placed on waivers once again. He was not picked up and was sent to the minors. After struggling at the AHL level, Morrison finished the year in the ECHL. He is signed to play for HDD Olimpija Ljubljana in EBEL for the 2008-09 season, he came from Bridgeport Sound Tigers of the AHL On January 7, 2009, Morrison signed with Modo Hockey in the Swedish elite league Elitserien. His tenure there was not successful. Morrison signed a one-year contract with Albany River Rats in the American Hockey League on August 11, 2009. Career statistics Regular season Playoffs External links * *Eurohockey Profile Category:Born in 1979 Category:Albany River Rats players Category:American ice hockey players Category:Edmonton Oilers draft picks Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Edmonton Road Runners players Category:Greenville Grrrowl players Category:HDD Olimpija Ljubljana players Category:Florida Everblades players Category:Maine Black Bears players Category:Modo Hockey players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Phoenix Roadrunners (ECHL) players Category:Toronto Roadrunners players Category:Utah Grizzlies (ECHL) players